Genica's Top Chef Newark
GTC Newark is a series that I do in my own imaginary world, Genica. Contestants Natalie Lu, 27, Spike City, SPK Alyx Mohanga, 30, Rego, AER (male) Ra'Mon Samuels, 29, North Beach, SPK Darryl White, 34, Elsburg, SRK Auguste Sunn, 27, Tracy, BLZ (female) Jay Verreos, 32, Yuichi, SPK Beth Johnston, 50, Pelectier, BLZ Ernest Green, 67, Dolphinian City, DLP Kat De Soto, 19, North Beach, SPK Sumant Mistry, 16, Newark, DLP Cheryl Stephens, 50, Sacramento, SWD Sha'Niequa Alans, 24, North Beach, SPK (NOTE: Sha'Niequa is white, but likes to prove stereotypes wrong) Jamoi Lohomaza, 18, Sahara, AER (male) Logan Mohammed, 28, North Beach, SPK Pacifique Trebe, 36, North Beach, SPK Season Chart * Jay's equipment malfunctioned several times and that unleveled the playing field, so nobody was eliminated. Episodes Episode 1: I'm The First Authentic Emo Chef We meet our 15 contestants. Ernest wins the quickfire, but is disliked for being a "jackass" (as Kat said). Ernest, despite being a successful chef, lands in the bottom with Jay, Alyx, Beth, and Darryl. The top 5 are Sha'Niequa, Auguste, Kat, Logan, and Sumant, with August winning. Darryl is eliminated, but is a good sport and agrees with his elimination. Episode 2: I Am The World's Best Chef In the beginning of the episode, Ernest trash-talks all of the contestants in the confessional. In the quickfire, Beth wins, which everyone is happy about (Beth is well liked). Ernest is angry that Beth won because he believes that he is the best. In the elimination challenge, Beth and Ra'Mon replace Sha'Niequa and Logan in the top, and Ra'Mon wins. In a bitter elimination, Ernest barely avoids elimination, and Jamoi goes home. Episode 3: I Deserved To Go Home The 3rd quickfire is an elimination quickfire in which the chefs must cook a dish with everyday ingredients. Pacifique pulls off her first win, while Natalie, Jay and Ernest are in the bottom. Ernest's cockiness combined with the fact that his dish was poorly executed sent him packing. The next elimination challenge was improvisational cooking, which is a popular style in Genica. The chefs had to improvise a dish where the main ingredient was mushrooms. Many excelled, but Sha'Niequa won the challenge. Natalie's dish was declared to be the worst dish the judges had ever tasted in their lives, but her extreme ammounts of passion just barely saved her. Cheryl was eliminated, and she agreed with the descision. Episode 4: I Am 200% Sure I'm Going Home I can't recall what the 4th quickfire was, but Beth won it. The elimination challenge was to cook a dish inspired by your ethnicity for Genican Diversity Week (Genicans are very proud of their diversity). Alyx, Logan, Auguste, and Kat were in the top. Alyx created a dish where the focus was mock-bison meat (Genican food is completely vegan), reflecting his American Indian ethnicity (although his last name, Mohanga, is not American Indian). Logan's dish was made entirely of rice, but in different forms. It consisted of a rice pudding with a flavored rice sause and mock shrimp constructed out of rice, which he intended to represent the presence of rice in most cultures. Auguste cooked a tuna flavored with Yogurt (Auguste is Asian and Middle Eastern), and Kat cooked a fish taco with boldly flavored rice (Kat is Asian, Black, and Mexican). Logan won. The bottom 4 were Jay, Natalie, Sumant, and Sha'Niequa. Jay's dish was extremely bad because the equipment malfunctioned several times, and because his bad dish was not his fault, the judges said it unleveled the playing feild and therefore nobody could be sent home.